A Whole New World
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: Lee and Michael are out to get revenge for their teams after the World Champiosnhips. Kai's their first in line but they witness something that changes their lives at the Abbey.
1. Default Chapter

A Whole New World

Chapter 1- Operation Getback

I've got ideas for more beyblade stories and a Harry Potter one and a Lord of the Rings one and a Pearl Harbor one. I'm trying to make time to type these stories.

So I've got loads of writing to do! Which is good 'cause it gives me practice for my English essays except I'm going to get a really low mark because I've been writing in fanfiction slang for months and my English grammar and punctuation is like way below zero and my teacher keeps on telling me not to say 'like'!!!!!

Disclaimer: No one here owns beyblade

This chapter is dedicated to star-shimmered-dragon

After the World Championships the Demolition Boys fled but Biovault captured Kai as they weren't going to let their master piece get away. The BBA had no real evidence against Biovault so the abbey wasn't shut down. Kai was forced back into their harsh training. The Bladebreakers had no idea where Kai was and assumed he'd gone off on his own for a while again. They all returned to school and normal life.

Lee and Michael were good friends now as they both felt for the others team when their bitbeasts were taken away, now that they'd returned to their blades they had a little talk.

Lee sat on the edge of Michael's bed, fingering his beyblade. "I can't believe I lost Galeon to Kai" he said "if it hadn't been for Tyson I might never have got him back."

Michael tossed his baseball about, catching it in one hand then throwing it up and catching it in his gloved hand. "Yeah, Kai challenged my whole team and we lost!" said Michael frustrated "he humiliated us in front of the whole world! He's such a freaking jerk!"

"Yeah" said Lee "if Kai or anyone else ever tries to steal our bitbeasts we'll smash theirs, see how they like it. Bitbeasts aren't just your bitbeasts; they're your best friends."

"I don't think Kai knows what 'friend' means. I bet Kai never really was sorry about it all, probably just said it to shut the Bladebreakers up, Tyson and Maxie are ever so gullible sometimes" said Michael, he wasn't going to say anything about Rei in front of Lee though.

"He's probably out there stealing more" said Lee angrily "that's probably where he's disappeared off to do."

"People like him shouldn't be around" said Michael.

"We can't kill him!" said Lee, horrified at the idea.

"Nah" said Michael confidently "we'll just trash him and his blade".

"Yeah" agreed Lee. They slapped hands "White Tigers" said Lee "All Starz" said Michael, they were going to get revenge for their teams.

----

Lee and Michael wandered the streets of New York looking at all the neon signs and brightly lit shops and bars. "How about that one?" said Michael " the music sounds good too."

"Sure" said Lee. They entered the bar/nightclub and ordered some Bacardi. Michael showed off by drinking 6 glasses in a row. Then a figure dressed in black and jeans with a chain walked up, the clothes looked ordinary and blended in with the crowd but there was no mistaking the red hair.

"Tala" said Michael in surprise.

Tala glanced their way and ordered a vodka. "Hey" he said casually.

"Still sore about the championships? Losing to a rookie?" said Michael. Tala gave Michael a glare "if you want revenge you're looking the wrong way."

"Acutally we're after Hiwatari" said Michael "any ideas?"

"Hmph" said Tala. Michael got out his wallet and laid down a five dollar note then ten dollars then eventually 3o dollars. Tala snatched them up, he walked off saying over his shoulder "Balkov Abbey, Russia, Moscow" and he disappeared into the crowd.

Early next morning Michael and Lee took the All Starz private jet plane to Moscow airport. The pilot simply assumed that it was just another beyblading trip so didn't question them much.

At Moscow airport they got a map and Lee located Balkov Abbey near Regliv Park. They booked themselves into a hotel nearby. Michael didn't have a clue about 'responsible jobs' as long as the hotel wass5 star with good American food and a widescreen TV and sports centre, he was happy.

"What the hell does this thing say?" said Michael, looking in the hotel leaflet "backwards and forwards K, I, S, T with a line thing, O,N, T with a squiggle-." (A.N Sorry I don't know any Russian)

"It's Russian, duh" said Lee, tracing the route to the abbey, they were going to sneak in at night and surprise Kai with a very nasty surprise. Michael had stolen Emily'sm laptop that was about a dozen times more high-Tec than Kenny's.

They managed to get all the information about security cameras and hacked into the system. "What sort of place is this?" wondered Michael, "laser guns, bladeshooters, firewall, stonegate, 34 Borg S, Alarm 4 Sensor to North line,G45 Timer...."

Lee read through the list of defenses they needed to break through or disable around the edges of the huger abbey grounds.

"Judy's technology will break through all this junk in a flash" said Michael "that place is just like a fortress, but a lame one, we'll get past it, it's as weak as Max's Fortress defence."

Lee frowned slightly, he respected other bladers "he did beat you though."

Michael snorted "that hardly counts, I'd win in a rematch any day now Kai has FINALLY given our bitbeasts back! What are you doing now?"

Lee was typing as fast he could on the keyboard. "I'm making a list of all the possible places or rooms that Kai could be in. Definitely not the heavily protected rooms, they'll be for money and labs. Kai will probably be in a training room."

18 different rooms and 4 areas of the abbey grounds were highlighted in neon orange on the digital map. Michael and Lee smirked and started preparing for their sneak in.

Like? Don't like?

Please review!


	2. How alcohol mangles your brain and Opera...

**How alcohol mangles your brain and Operation underway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

**Chapter dedicated to Syaoran-Lover**

TALA'S POV

What the hell am I going to do now? I can't put Kai's life in danger but if I phone him up and tell him I'll be spending about $3 of my $30 and……

TALA!!!TALA!!!!! I must be going insane; I'd trade my best friend for $30. I've had way too much alcohol. I walk down the street and past the woods, sauntering down the side of the highway.

Michael and lee are definitely up to something, I can sense that captain 'I'm going to do this because I am captain and as captain I can do anything' aura around them.

It's not Kai's fault what he did at the championships. Oh damn, I wonder if he's still got that thing inside him. I reach down into the hidden pocket inside my trouser pocket, fingering the silicon chip, I can feel all the metal lines and ridges, the soft plasticky square with a tiny kink in.

I'm going to warn Kai, he's one of my best friends after all! We were like brothers in the Abbey, now I'm second best I get more freedom, they don't notice me as much as before. Which means it must be hell for Kai.

Used to be! Used to be my best friend!

NO, what am I thinking?

He left your team fir those amateurs.

Lucky him.

"…."

Where's the phone box? Ah, there it is. Hmph, had to be a dirty one with litter and sticky fingerprints didn't it? How do I get over this road?

How about…now!! I'm running across the road, oh hell that hurt!! Guess it's bye byes for a while….

At Biovault

"Raaaargh!!!!" shouted Kai as he ripped his ripcord out of the launcher with a force that tore off all the little red points on the cord.

"Test this one" ordered a scientist. His voice was plain and unmoving, his personal memories deleted by Boris. All the men sounded the same, brainwashed, living for the purpose of Biovault. Voltaire was the scariest though.

Kai's insides writhed around in turmoil, he wasn't scared of that old man, he wasn't related to him, by blood maybe but what did blood matter? Blood was shed, dripped and dried. Blood was nothing. Nothing.

"Kai" said a deep hollow voice that chilled the air it breathed, the hairs on Kai's arm prickled, the eerie breathing noise grew behind him.

"Face your elder, Kai" ordered the voice threateningly. Kai's voice was like stone. Voltaire gave an evil smirk.

"Come with me Kai, I've missed you grandson, we need to catch up."

Back to Lee and Michael

They'd gotten past the Abbey's security cameras that lined the edges of the grounds, each 10 meters apart from each other. Some compact high tech equipment from the portable lab got them past the 5 meter high razor wire and inactivated the local electrocuter.

"Ah, my hair!" exclaimed Michael. He pulled the twig out and threw it to the ground, the movement sent gunshots ringing through the air from a big rock.

"Bother" said Lee and they sprinted behind the trees. A big blackbird leapt out of the undergrowth and was shot, blood pooled around it. The guards that checked the cameras in security room D assumed that it was the bird that triggered the device.

A bullet suddenly touched something in the air and split in half. Lee bent down to the bullet's level, confused, looking along the eye line of the bullet he was shocked to spot a very thin, but visible to his feline eyes, a cheese wire that ran across the side of the undergrowth from the corner of one Abbey wall to a huge oak tree on the left.

"Ah" said Lee; he whispered the news to Michael who looked scared. After 3 minutes of inching closer to the wire and a hundred checks to make sure they weren;t going to get sliced in ahlf, they gingerly stepped over the wire.

They sighed and sat down behind a tree, making sure it was safe first.

Lee brought up the map of the abbey and pressed an icon which showed the abbey and pressed an icon which showed the abbey by the temperature, making surethe laptop was facing the abbey.

He also brought up Kai's file and added it to the programme. Kai's body temperature, exact features and body shape came up on screen in a mixture of coloured blobs. Michael focused the heat image. There appeared to be someone with him.

Michael grinned, "We're coming to get you Kai, no one humiliates MY team."

"We have pride" said Lee, and disabled all the security cameras on the west wing.

Creeping around the side of the abbey, they followed the image of Kai, they located him going underground. It was odd, knowing that the person was walking right beside you with just a wall of stone between them. Lee felt like Kai would jump out any moment and catch them for stalking.

Luckily there were some steps that went to the same level as Kai but outside, that was used for disposal reasons.

Lee and Michael crouched down; there was a dirty smudged window in the wall. Lee wiped it with some of his sleeve, and then withdrew hastily. A flash of red had appeared as he touched the glass. It was a laser. He shuddered and settled back away from the window. He held the laptop's mini-cam to the window and they watched it via x-ray.

"We'll get Kai when he's alone" said Lee, "they're stopping in this room and I dont' think they're coming out for a while."

"What are they doing?" asked Michael.

The figure of Kai stood still and straight. They couldn't really see his features clearly but his face had coldness etched on every point. Then a tall man came into view and punched him. Kai fell to the floor.

"Hey, that's Voltaire isn't it?" said Michael.

"Looks like he's beating him up for us!" said Lee gleefully, he flicked his tongue over his canines.

"We'll still get a go at him" said Michael.

What dya think?

I just wanna say that if you ever can't find something good to read, read ENDER'S GAME by Orson Scott Card.

It's absolutely amazing, it's got adventure, action, feeling, fantasy, sci-fi and those serious types of feelings like justice and loneliness and survival.

It's so good you don't understand. Don't be put off by the weird scary metal pic on the front, it's real amazing. I only just found out there was a sequel today. There are 4 books and another set aswell that are parallel to the first set but I don't understand that. Ender's Game is the best though.


End file.
